


jetlag and johnson's no-tear shampoo

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Fenrill Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Merrill (Dragon Age), Age Play Little Fenris (Dragon Age), Bathtub Sex, Dom Merrill (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Elf/Elf Relationship(s), Elvish, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fenrill Week 2020, Hand Jobs, Modern Thedas, Mommy Kink, Neopronouns, Schmoop, Smut, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), hawke is present momentarily and uses xe, mdlb, mommy dom/little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: After having to be big all week, Fenris finally gets to wind down and be his Mamae's little boy again.[PROMPT: Home.]
Relationships: Fenris/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Fenrill Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	jetlag and johnson's no-tear shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of fenrill week! i chose the prompt "home". i didn't mean to have smut already on day 2, but shit happens xD
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Merrill hates airports.

The wonders of actually being in an airplane never cease to amaze her, but the greasy, sweat-stinking labyrinth of nerves that make up an airport itself never inspires anything like awe. Mostly horror. And so, so much anxiety.

She clutches Fenris' hand throughout the crowd of other plane-goers, holding on like a vice the entire time; he's as miserable as she is in a sea of bodies, but he's more than happy to accept her affection. And it _is_ affection - that she's holding him to keep from being parted by the crowd is the perk, not the reason. They do have to let go when they pick up their luggage, though only until Hawke can bring around xer truck to take them home.

Merrill is beyond ready to be back. Nothing against mysteriously stained hotel sheets and terribly long car rides, of course, Isabela sure seemed to have an excellent time, but Merrill thinks she may have to decline the next time Varric goes on a book tour. As much as she loves traveling, it was much more fun back in the day with Mahariel and Temlen to crack jokes with her. Less airsickness back then, too. Even now, her skull feels like someone is pressing on it, nausea clinging to the corners of her gut.

Still, Fenris is by her side, Varric's fans are sated, and Varania probably hasn't burnt down their house. And if she did, it's not Merrill's fault, because Fenris was the one to suggest his sister housesit. Things are good.

Things are good and soon, they'll be better.

She closes her tired eyes and ignores the greasy, grimy feeling laying heavy over her skin. Just a few minutes more, and they'll be on their way home.

*

Hawke's truck has no air conditioning _still,_ even years after xer family has come back into money, but Merrill lets Fenris lay his head on hers anyways. He wanted to lay across her lap, but he really needs to be wearing a seatbelt; and chiding him for suggesting otherwise made his face relax in a way it hasn't for days.

She holds his hand in hers again, gentle enough now to run her thumb over his fingers. Her poor, sweet baby. The trip was refreshing in some ways, but she can tell they're pushing the envelope a bit. Fenris may not want to be little _all_ the time, but a week without power play is seven days too long.

She watches her sub through the corner of her eye. The line between his brows, the strange set of his mouth, those tired eyes peeking out from his fringe… He needs it now and she knows it. Really, is he ever this clingy otherwise? Even with a friend present, Fenris is trying to bury himself in her hair and make himself small.

Luckily, Hawke is too tired for smalltalk, so it's just radio chatter and bumpy Lowtown roads until xe drops them off with their luggage and a quiet wave goodbye. They reply in kind, Fenris murmuring something gentle that Merrill doesn't catch, and then that big red truck is driving away, kicking up dirt behind it.

"Well," says Merrill.

"Mamae," says Fenris. His tone is far more urgent - almost whiny.

Her heart just melts. She coos sympathetically, leaning up to kiss his chin. "It's hard being big," and Creators, is it ever, but she cracks her knuckles and gets into Dom Mode regardless. "Why don't you go in and get cleaned up, da'len. Mamae will take care of the bags."

"Okay, Mamae." He gives her another kiss, once to her cheek, twice to her mouth, then nearly runs inside.

He'll have to set up his own bubble bath, Merrill thinks with a sigh, stretching her arms above her head, but she doesn't think that will bother him much. Sometimes he'll get shy when she mothers him too quick, anyhow; a bit of agency does him good. He'll probably take a quick shower for the grime, then enjoy a nice long soak while he works on getting into the right headspace. She almost envies him.

If she's honest though, she relates even more. After days of being the silly, naive girl that everyone giggles over, she's about ready to be treated like the adult she is. She needs this as much as he does and she isn't ashamed to admit it.

Moving the suitcases is quick work, since they're the kind that roll, but unpacking is something else entirely. She tucks them away in the laundry room to be dealt with later, when the two of them are up to the task.

Now, though, she strips off her jeans, stretches her legs, and takes a moment to enjoy being pantsless in her own home. She must look quite the sight, legs spread and smile broad, just standing there in the middle of the laundry room, but that's what's so great about it. She can finally be _free,_ not so tucked away and polite like she tries to be with her friends. The creases in her skin that the rough denim left behind will have time to fade.

Moment had, Merrill forces herself back on task. Fenris is waiting, after all, so she leaves to the bedroom to change into clothes more suited to baby's bathtime - and that haven't been slept in. This shirt is sweat-soaked and smells like an airplane. It _will_ be changed.

Her drawers are opened, rustled through. Most of the clothes she likes wearing are tucked away in their luggage, but not any of the clothes suited to bathtime. Those are all here, tucked away carefully for when they're needed. She'll be helping Fenris to wash his hair and scrub the trip away, so she wants something that's comfortable, like pajamas.

 _Oh, nevermind_ , she thinks. Pajama pants will be absolutely miserable when they get wet.

It takes a few long moments, but she finally finds some athletic sweatpants that tighten around the ankle, dark in color, as well as an old Hanged Man tank top to go with them. She hops awkwardly into the pants and slips on the shirt, but keeps the bra off - after a week, she's ready to set the thing aflame. Cinders wait beneath her fingertips, but she tosses the bra unharmed to the floor. It just lies there, plain-looking against the vibrant rug.

"You'll get yours, you awful thing…"

She levels it with a final glare, rubs at the indents it's left on her ribcage, then lets that bit of levity carry her to the bathroom. Despite her place among their friends as the silly one, they never really seem to find her jokes all that amusing. It's nice to have an audience that laughs again - even if the audience is Merrill and Merrill alone.

And Fenris, should she wish to share. He's left the bathroom door wide open- and there's already water on the floor, she realizes with an affectionate sigh. Fenris must have realized while in the bath that he wanted a bath toy and tracked water around when he went to grab it. And yes, the cabinet under the sink is opened, revealing his bath toy cubby, his favorite toy missing from the pile; his little griffin is floating among the bubbles, same as Fenris.

"Mamae?"

Merrill finally steps inside and smiles at what she sees.

Fenris is always very cute in the bath, but it feels a far more welcome sight in her jetlagged state. When he's like this, like this _for her,_ it's as if all her troubles just wash away.

There's a large amount of bubbles in the bath, so many that she can barely see the pretty lines of his throat, and he's got a great spike of them sticking up on his head, though his hair hangs mostly dry around his head. Ganon the Griffin is held sweetly in his hands, sporting a matching bubble spike atop sculpted plastic feathers.

She doesn't bother hiding her grin. "Feeling silly, da'len?"

The only answer she gets is a giggle before Fenris goes back to his toy. There isn't much space to play with all the sweet-scented bubbles, but he seems to be enjoying the buoyant way his griffin bounces out of the water when held beneath the surface. At least, he pretends to; she can see the way his long ears twitch to pick up any noise she makes, the way his eyes seem to be watching her even trained on the floating griffin.

Fenris is so cute. He probably thinks she doesn't notice.

Merrill leans against the doorframe and just soaks it all in for a minute. The weight of the trip, the nerves - it all finally starts to fade away. The gentle lapping of the water is more comforting than it has ever been. She could watch the sweet flick of his ears all day.

But the day goes on.

"Do you want me to start washing, da'len?" she asks. Fenris stops splashing and listens - without hiding it this time. "Or would you like to play a little longer?"

Fenris falters. He gets that slightly glassy-eyed look that takes him when he's thinking (a look she wants desperately to take advantage of. If only he were open to a bit of hypno kink…). Then he looks down at the bubbles and smiles. "I want to play longer, Mamae. Is that okay?"

"Of course, da'len." She steps a few feet forward to kiss his damp cheek, grinning when he laughs at the tickle of her hair. "Alright. I'll leave you a while longer then. Be careful."

"Yes, Mamae, I will."

And then she leaves, turning from the room and into the hallway. While Fenris plays, Merrill will use the time to call Varania. They probably ought to tell her they're back in town - and if she asks to talk to Fenris, well, it's not unbelievable that he may be sleeping already. He'll just have to call her back tomorrow. Maybe even the day after, depending on just how long Fenris is little.

The phone call ends quickly enough, as Varania has a deadline to meet at work, so Merrill leaves her phone to charge and fixes herself a yogurt. Snacking is as good a way to pass time as any, especially after a phone call with such a snappish person.

After only a week away, the yogurt isn't expired, but it's definitely more refreshing than it has any right to be. Since when has the cheap, chalky vanilla yogurt they get been this good? Then again, they didn't get lunch at the airport, so it makes sense that it's suddenly the best yogurt she's ever tasted. Hunger can trick the tongue into liking almost anything.

And on that note… Fenris didn't eat either, did he? She sucks her spoon thoughtfully, spinning ideas for his supper in her mind. Probably nothing too elaborate; she doesn't want to cook, she won't let him cook while he's playing baby, and he likely doesn't want a grown up meal. Take-out might be better suited to tomorrow, though pizza is a good back-up plan.

Boxed macaroni, maybe? She taps the back of the spoon against her chin. She's not a fan of elbow pasta, but she can make it for Fenris and put the rest away. They might have chicken nuggets still in the freezer, too, though she'll have to check the date on them. They're even in fun shapes.

That won't be for a few hours yet, of course. Number one priority is getting clean and getting rest, so she thinks a snack is probably better suited. She doesn't normally let him eat in the bath - if he wants a treat, he has to get all the way clean first, like a big boy. This time, though, she'll make the exception.

After picking around the kitchen (and helping herself to a second serving of yogurt), Merrill is surprised to realize that most of their expirables need to be tossed out, having passed the dates in their time away. How strange that the days that passed so slowly on their trip passed so quickly at home. Still, no use keeping spoiled food around; lunch meats and assorted dairy products are dropped into the bin.

Only a few things remain afterwards, like the chicken nuggets, their canned food and cereal, what's left of the yogurt, and a plastic bag of chilled apples - which is Fenris' favorite snack, even when he's big. She pulls out two of the apples and then gives a quick wash to both, although she's sure the standard airport cold is coming their way regardless. She sighs ruefully. Not much an unrinsed apple can do that a crowded airplane won't do first. She'll have to check the medicine cabinet and go shopping before it hits them.

Not bothering with the fancy corer in the drawer, Merrill carefully slices the two apples into wedges, then tosses them all into a tiny bowl. The bowl has cute, wavy edges, and is themed around one of the few kids shows Fenris can stomach while he's little.

Such a fussy thing, she thinks affectionately. Hopefully he won't mind eating in the bath. She knows he finds it a bit gross usually, but he'll likely listen to what Mamae says. He needs energy after a long day like they've had.

A full tummy should help him nap too, she adds resolutely. And as much as he'll want to play, she's definitely putting him in bed to rest first. She knows how much he struggles to sleep in shared rooms. After so many shared hotel rooms, he's almost definitely sleep-deprived, evidenced more by his exhausted cuddling in Hawke's truck. Whether or not his tiredness will make him even crankier when she puts him down, she isn't certain, but she hopes he doesn't start bratting so quickly.

She rubs at her eyes, fighting back a groan. She's going to need a long nap herself before his bratting starts being cute.

"Alright, Fenris," she says under her breath to the bowl of apples. "Snack time."

She grabs a Gatorade on her way out, then moves swiftly over tile and hardwood back to the bathroom. The little carpet by the sink is damp, but still soft under her bare toes, so she stands there a moment before she has to withstand standing in the puddles Fenris has made. They'll have to put some towels down for sure.

His eyes find hers quickly and he smiles. "Mamae! You brought snacks. Are they for me?"

"Mhm. But only this once, da'vhenan." She smiles too, feeling some invisible weight lift from her shoulders. "And Gatorade too, because it's good for you and we've been coming and going so much."

Fenris' nose crinkles. "I want milk. Or juice."

"Maybe later, once we're all washed up. For now…" She gestures meaningfully with the Gatorade. "And don't go whining about the color. You always say you don't like the red one, but I know you do, silly baby."

He huffs. "I only like it fine. I want the actual good kind."

She steps forward then, braving the now-cold water he's kicked from the tub. When she's close enough, she drags a stool to the edge of the tub to sit on and leans forward to kiss his head.

"I'll get you some other kind next time," she promises against his damp, sudsy forehead. "For now: red flavor."

He huffs again, an odd exhalation that she feels on her skin, but he doesn't complain. He just opens his mouth for an apple, which she happily feeds him. They're not as crisp as he would like, she can hear it in the softer give of the crunch, but not so soft that he'll throw a tantrum. Good. She's not sure either of them have the energy for that right now.

She feeds him the apples slowly, occasionally giving him drinks from the Gatorade. Belatedly, she realizes that a sippy cup may have been appreciated; still, with her bringing the bottle to his lips, he seems content enough without one. Maybe she'll set that in mind for the milk she's promised him. She can pair it with those nuggets, and maybe a cartoon. After naps, of course.

She gives him the last apple, then rubs her thumb over his lip while he chews, affectionate. "Nap time after this," she warns. His mouth turns into a frown under her fingertip. "Oh, none of that. I'll cuddle you and give you rubs."

His eyes grow very dark at that and she fights a laugh. That hadn't been quite the rubs she had in mind, but having so little time alone these past days has probably made her boy lonely.

"So excited for rubs! My poor thing," she coos. "Have you missed Mamae?"

He nods, spreading his legs in the tub and moving the bubbles atop the water. "Can I have rubs now? Please, Mamae?"

She tries to look under the water, but all there is to see is bubbles, bubbles, and more bubbles. A bit disappointing - watching his cock grow hard is always a treat.

Still, she replies, "If you get rubs now, you won't get them before naptime."

His lip is pulled between his teeth, chewed as he mulls it over. He spread his legs wider. "Now, please."

It's not quite the plan she had, but she won't deny the warmth that settles between her thighs. Setting Fenris' empty bowl and half-full drink aside, Merrill scoots forward on her stool to reach her hand into the tub.

Fenris' hand finds hers and leads it not to his cock, but lower. It's not like him to be bossy about where she touches him, so she obliges, rolling his balls and massaging them gently. He whines, leaning forward for a kiss, but she presses their foreheads together instead, fighting back a smirk at his needy whine. He's complaining now, but she needs her lips free for talking - and she has a feeling he'll like what she has to say.

"Do you want me to get you nice and hard so you can put your thingy inside Mamae?" She doesn't stop touching him, but she lightens the press of her hand, just to feel him buck his hips. It might just be the water, but the drag of his velvet-soft skin is electrifying against her fingers.

He only replies in a breathy moan.

She bites back another smirk. "Orrrr... I suppose I can allow it this once. Do you want to play with your rocket while I wash your hair?"

Fenris pauses, considering. "Will Mamae fuck me in the bathtub?"

"It'll have to be outside the bath, da'len. Maybe on the mat."

"Cold." He pouts. "...Can I cum in the bathtub if I touch it?"

"Yes. As long as you get washed first, I'll let you make the water reeeally messy."

Fenris moans in frustration, his head falling back against the tub's rim. Then he nods. "Wash my hair please, Mamae. I wanna cum."

She mourns her potential orgasm a bit, but she's sure he'll be more than happy to make up for lost time after his nap - and she'll have some alone time in the shower once he's asleep, of course, before she joins him in their bed. The evening is full of opportunities.

"Okay, da'len." Another kiss to his cheek, then his jaw. "You can touch, but don't cum. I'll start washing."

Just her words are enough to make his breath stutter. She can't help a self-satisfied smile. Fenris isn't terribly vocal on the best of days, instead letting his pleasure be heard in hitched breaths and choked whines, so any noise which leaves him is a treat - and a massive stroke to her ego. She never feels more confident than when her da'len is crying out beneath her.

Fenris is quick to start 'playing' with himself. In fact, he starts _too_ quickly, fisting himself with a rhythm harsh enough to splash more water outside of the tub. She opens her mouth to chastise him, but he's already stopping his hand, biting his lip with another high whine. All before she can even get his sweet-smelling shampoo into her palm. It's so cute - made all the cuter by the frustrated pout that finds his face.

"Take it slow, da'len," she tells him.

She gets to work on his hair then, lathering it thoroughly, deep to the scalp and behind his ears. His hair is always so fun to touch, even wet and made tacky by soap. He seems to think it feels good too, as he leans into her touch and sighs. His hand starts again, still a little too clumsy, a little too fast, and he pushes his head back into her hands while he moans.

Another too-pleased smile curls her mouth. "If you cum before you're clean, we might have to put you in time out for a little while. Won't we, Fenris?"

That gets Fenris' eyes wide. He's not a fan of Merrill's 'time out's already; having a shiny metal cage on would be especially unfun after the impromptu week of celibacy. So, his hand slows, enough that she wouldn't be able to tell if he's even moving it were it not for the way his shoulder tenses or the way his knees raise out of the water as he spreads his legs.

And his noises. His wonderful, breathy little noises.

She almost doesn't want to rinse his hair. The water will cover up all those pretty groans and whimpers. Logically, she reminds herself, the sooner his hair is washed, the sooner she'll get to hear that sweet symphony bounce off the bathroom tiles. He sounds lovely when he's hiding his moans, but he sounds even better when she's made him forget how.

She presses a quick kiss beneath his ear, rubs the suds off her mouth, and then stands, Careful not to slip, she goes to the cabinet beneath the sink. He watches her go: she can feel his eyes on her back, on her ass, on her legs. It almost makes her laugh. She makes a show of squatting down, her back still to him, even if it makes reaching for the cute graphic cup she uses to rinse his hair a bit difficult.

The thing is surprisingly hard to locate, given it's bright colors. It's been lodged away behind a wall of pads and a surprising amount of unopened bottles of conditioner, but it's there, as neon green and burnt orange as it ever was. Having to stuff away all the baby stuff so Varania wouldn't find it was a pain, but after a quick rinse, the cup is clean and good as new.

"Ready, da'len?" Merrill asks.

A splash sounds behind her and Merrill turns to see a wave of water crash to the floor, absolutely drenching the bath mat and cascading into a wide puddle across the tile. Fenris' eyes are shut tight and his hips are spasming way too hard for the water in the tub, knocking it about wildly, but they slow suddenly when he catches her staring.

"Fenris." Her voice is clear and stern. It almost brings her out of the scene how much she's missed being able to sound like this. "You'd better not cum. I don't want to have to lock and paddle you on our first say back-"

"No, Mamae!" Oh, what a beautiful whine!

"Then what's the mess about? Didn't I tell you to pump your hand slowly?"

Fenris harrumphs, pouting. His arm twitches, then his hand leaves the tub entirely, held away from himself like he's really doing his best to be a good boy. Merrill believes it.

"I'm trying not to," he says. "But it feels so good… I really like bath time and touching myself."

He sniffles in a way that makes her bite her lip. "Did you miss playing very much, da'len?"

He looks at her with big eyes - eyes that only seem to grow larger as she approaches and he drops his chin, peering up through dark lashes. The soap suds and finely lathered hair only slightly ruin the illusion of dark-eyed innocence.

"Yes," he whispers. "I missed it a lot. I missed being your baby."

Oh, she could melt. She almost wants to tease him - "Are you only saying that to avoid a red bottom?" - but there's this unfiltered honesty in his eyes that finds him in these moments when they're Mamae and da'len, and that honestly is more valuable than anything she could ever carry on her person.

She squats again, this time to kiss his lips. It's chaste first, all things considered, until she wipes her tongue over his lip. He's a good boy, opening his mouth for her and keeping it open when she pulls away.

Creators, he's a sight.

A trench is dug in the bubbles of the bath to make room for the cup being dipped into the water, which seems to excite them both a little too much. Fenris quickly scoots forward, leaning his head backwards to be bathed, his legs frogging up by his sides and his hand moving back into the tub to fondle his penis some more. His sighs are much more contented than desperate now, but they're still pretty, especially when he starts moaning over the sounds of the water.

He always was good at knowing what she wanted.

Her fingers move over his hair, carefully detangling and occasionally rubbing sweetly at his scalp just like he likes. His breath hitches at the familiar feelings of being bathed by Mamae and his hand picks up speed. If she had access to his bum, that would earn him a swat, but she trusts he won't be putting himself in jeopardy of the cage, no matter how much he's wanted a release this past week.

"Good boy," she says, just to see him shiver. "You're doing very well, Fenris. You're being very cooperative."

"Mamae," is all he says in reply. It's heady.

Before long, his hair is shiny and clean, so she drops the cup to the side, letting it roll across the bathroom floor into the puddle he's created. He watches it roll, she can see the way his eyes shift to follow it, but she doesn't. She looks right at him, wanting to catch the moment right when her hand grips his cock too tightly, right when her thumb rolls roughly over the sensitive head, right when she starts fisting his cock as aggressively as he can take without screaming out like murder.

Fenris has always liked a little pain. It's part of what makes them such a fantastic pair; he's as masochistic as he is happy to be pampered like her precious baby. And he doesn't mind both things happening at once.

He cries out once, then twice, throwing his head back and wincing against the sadistic pulling of her hand. And yet, his hips thrust up against her, causing himself only more pain - and more sweet, arousing torture.

When she loosens her fist to jerk him off fully, he almost looks like he's going to faint. His face is flushed, his lips dark and growing chapped, and his eyes are scrunched closed as he focuses on chasing the friction the calloused hand around him allows.

"Mamae," he pants suddenly. "I think I'm gonna pee."

Merrill's thighs clamp shut, but she can't stop a little grind against the stool. It's almost guilt-inducing how much those words turn her on. The cheek, too - Fenris is a brat on the best days, whether he's being little or not, but it always seems to make her sink even further into their roles regardless.

As Dom and sub, that is. Not so much Mamae and baby.

That sadistic urge hits her so strongly, she doesn't even think before clamping her teeth down into his ear. He cries out, bucking his hips once harshly, then over and over, humping into her hand even quicker than before. She lets go of the cartilage, and murmurs darkly into his ear.

"You need to learn not to tease Mamae, Fenny. It makes me want to be mean to you."

He almost laughs, his innocent expression not so much changing as being added to. Wide eyes, a soft mouth, and a too sharp grin. "You _love_ being mean to me. I love it too."

She curses in Elvish, hot breath against his neck. He's right. She's missed this so badly; missed his pliant give, his pained moaning, his sweet expressions. The way he lets go so completely, shame a totally forgotten thing as he begs her for things he's always so afraid to take, and the full knowledge that she did that for him- she can _do that_ to him.

And then she's sinking her teeth into him again, this time into his shoulder, hard enough to leave an ugly mark in the skin, her hand fisting in his hair so he can't flinch away.

The pained sound that leaves him is the happiest she's heard him since their first plane took off. She feels that happiness too. It lights her up, makes the whole world brighter. Makes the whole trip disappear and all the days coming after it too.

Fenris' pained keen persists, cresting into a groan as he finally cums, emptying his balls into the water beneath the bubbles. His hips slow, the thrusts otherwise sharp as he milks himself with her tight fist, again… again… again. His body is tense as a bow string beneath her, his abdomen taut under her arm. Then, she feels him relax, belly growing softer again against her skin. A shaky puff of air leaves him at the end of his release, growing shakier as her hand follows the motions his hips have given up.

"Mamae, please." He swallows hard, then gasps. "I'm- I'm finished. I can't-"

"But I thought you said you wanted to cum?" she teases. "You didn't mean only _once_ , did you?"

He groans. "Mamae…"

If he's affected by her giggling at him, he doesn't show it - though he does sink further into the tub with relief when she lets go of his cock. The gentle expression on his face makes her heart beat a little faster. That not-quite-agony that paints itself in bliss across his features… The sloping of his brow, the curved line of his full mouth… It makes her want to be even meaner the next time. It makes her feel like a good Dom.

The hand that left his cock finds itself resting beneath his ribs. Still wrapped around him from behind, she kisses his soft cheek. "Want to help Mamae feel good too? Or is my adorable da'vhenan feeling tired after that big bubble bath?"

Fenris opens one eye and smiles cheekily. "You'll let me stay up past naptime?"

"Hmm." She taps her chin, pretending to think. Then she taps his, making him laugh a tiny giggle, and grins. "It _was_ a long, long trip, cutie pie. Jetlag and all. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you stay up a _little_ longer. We'll be getting back on our regular rules tomorrow, though."

"So…" He licks his lips, eyes finding hers. "I can have a sweet before I sleep?"

She bites the inside of her cheek, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of sweet? Halla cakes? Some gummy sharks?"

Those eyes fall closed sleepily once more as he giggles. "Nooo, Mamae. I want to lick you."

A kiss under his eye, then to his lips. His kisses are sloppy, but she doesn't mind: she just wants to stick her tongue in his mouth. His teeth are flat against her tongue, the roof of his mouth spongy and soft.

"Uh, Mamae," he breathes, gasping sharply when she bites down on his lip. "Aah, M-Ma-!"

She lets him go, smiling sweetly. "Yes, da'len?"

"I- I'm not being mouthy, I promise-! I just… Can I get in my jammies? And-" He opens his eyes, but only to look away, his cheeks growing hot under his lip. "Will you take a bath too before I eat you?"

She laughs. "Fenris! You're so rude! I'm only a bit ripe down there, really. Might even be good for your immune system."

A nasty laugh erupts from him and his eyes meet hers again, bright and embarrassed. "I don't mean to…"

"I know," she sighs. She makes her voice light, then, like she's giving him help with a coloring book. "But that means you'll have to work extra hard to make Mamae wet again when I'm through! Can you do that?"

He nods his head vigorously. "Yes, Mamae! I can, I promise."

"Good."

She presses another peck to his kiss-bitten lips ("MMMM- **Muah**!"), then stands and walks towards the towels. Oh, they really need to organize these soon. There's a big blue one he likes that's almost floor length on her, but she has no idea where it is. Maybe his cute nug robe is somewhere around here...

"But, Mamae…" His voice is innocent and hopeful as he stands from the tub, water pouring off his skin above the sounds of his speech. He sounds like he's about to ask her if he can lick the brownie batter bowl clean or stay up another hour on Friday night - wide-eyed and pleading, just like she likes him. "Can I smell them when you take them off?"

She doesn't turn around so he can't see her smirk. "Smell what, silly boy?"

He huffs. "Your _panties,_ Mamae. I want to smell your special parts."

"Don't worry, you'll have your face in them soon. The panties won't be nearly as enjoyable, I'm sure. And you can't even taste-!"

His wet front is suddenly pressed against her back, his soft cock pressed up under her ass in a way she knows means he's bending his legs awkwardly. Meaningfully, more like. He humps once, twice, as if trying to press his now soft cock through her clothes and inside her. Although it makes her groin twitch a bit, clenching around nothing, the louder sensation is the discomfort of suddenly wet clothes sticking to her skin.

She almost rolls her eyes from affection alone, but she ignores how wet he's made her, instead turning in his arms for more. And just in time to see his hopeful, pleading expression, just as she pictured it. She soaks it in - and her panties just a bit more, to her irritation.

"No, Fenris," she says, because she's the grown up, and being the grown up is terrible. "It'll smell mostly of sweat, anyways."

He moans, pressing himself close to her front again, trying to rub his cock against her. "I know," he whines. "Pretty please? I love you, Mamae! You don't love me?"

That finally makes her laugh, bright and a little close to mocking. "Of course I love you too," and she _does_ , so much that it makes her chest squeeze a little. Creators, she missed this. "So, I'll let you play with your cute li.ttle rocket more tomorrow. If you stop your bratting here, Mamae might even sit on it."

A long sigh through his nose, then he's nodding. "Yes, Mamae. I'll be good."

"Good. Thank you, Fenris."

She skims his over-sensitive cock with her knuckles, revelling in his sigh, then pulls him down with her other hand to kiss him. The back of his neck is still wet from the bath, his hair slick under her fingers. It's a relatively chaste kiss, given the movements of her fingers between his legs, but he doesn't deepen it, or hump her hand.

"Such a good baby, when you want to be," she sighs against his lips. "Now, why don't you go put on something comfortable to nap in, and I'll wash up, hm?"

Fenris nods. His eyes are dark, hazy with the same want that throbs through her, but he blinks them until they grow a little clearer. "I will. Be careful not to slip."

She smiles up at him. "I will. Thank you, da'len."

She lets him go, and, after an obvious struggle, he grabs a towel and obeys. He carries the towel with him, wrapping it around his front like an awkward blanket, and leaves the bathroom shivering adorably. Watching his ass as he walks away is the highlight of any situation, but this time, it's the highlight of the entire week.

When she sinks into the tub, she isn't thinking about travel schedules or rented cars or Varric's obsessive fanbase. All she's thinking of is all the things she can do to Fenris' ass now that they're free - and all the cute little noises he'll make when she digs her thumbs into the bruises she's left behind.

"Yes," she sighs to the empty bathroom. "It's good to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💖


End file.
